


Bringer of Bells

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hades enjoys being surprised, Hades know how to make Persephone scream, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Lingerie, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Persephone knows how to get Hades motor running, Persephone likes surprising Hades, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, sexy shenanigans, they're switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Hades gets a surprise from his little goddess on a cold Saturnalia morning.A one-shot of purest fluff and smut.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Bringer of Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Miss_Rainstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Rainstorm/gifts).



> This fic is hereby presented to LittleMissRainstorm, to fill her request for the following:
> 
> "Switchy Hades/Persephone. A bit of out of control passion and hard fucking. Hades being absolutely wild about his wife/girlfriend and Persephone knowing just how to drive him WILD. An established relationship might have more potential."
> 
> This fic is set CENTURIES after LO canon. 
> 
> All so-called "warnings" are in the tags for the fic. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy-smutty smut-fluff piece!
> 
> (thanks forever to my bestie and beta-feeshy rissaleigh49 for her enthusiasm and eye for detail, as ever and on!)
> 
> (Get water, first, thanks....)

Hades turned over in the bed, sheet tugging over his hip. His hand landed on warm fabric, but the source of the warmth was conspicuously absent. He smiled into the dim grey light of a winter’s morning in the Underworld, filtering through the massive wall of windows. Knowing that centuries before, he’d have panicked at Persephone’s unexpected disappearance made the simple peaceful feeling in his heart all the sweeter. She was probably just in the bathroom. She had drank a little more than her usual last night. 

_ This new mortal tradition thing though, um, Saturnalia? It’s certainly a good excuse for cozying up when it’s cold outside… _

He flipped onto his back, folding one arm over his stomach and flexing his legs under the sheet. His other arm went behind his head as his thoughts returned to the glow of Persephone’s eyes in the blazing firelight from the night before; the gleam of her makeup’s shimmering setting powder had given her the appearance of a glazed delicacy, or flower buds coated with the thinnest layer of crystalline frost. His arousal stirred, none too slowly, as he remembered the taste of her mouth after cider and toddies. He trailed lazy fingers over his stomach, slow drags up, down, around his navel and dipping toward the valleys of his hip joints before meandering back toward his nipples. 

_ Yep. This long weekend thing is the only way to handle this holiday. At least for the next few years… _

He sighed luxuriously. The wind pushed a few more pattering flakes of snow against the glass, soft splats mingling with the rush of the heat through the vents. The latch on the bathroom door clicked, and Hades turned to see his wife, tiny and glowing in one of his enormous bath-sheets, but entirely dry. Even her hair: why was she using one of his towels if she hadn’t showered?

His mumbled question fizzled out into a shocked gasp as she dropped the thick cloth and revealed pink skin, crimson and cream fabrics, and dozens of gleaming silver baubles. A faint chiming floated into the air, and Hades pushed himself up on his elbows to see his wife more clearly. 

She was wearing a baby-doll, the sheer lacy panels descending from her mounded breasts to hang at her hips in delicate wisps of cloth. The tiny silver jewels? crystals? whatever they were formed a little bouquet at the base of the plunging vee of her cleavage, and more of them were spaced evenly around the hem of the skirt. She drew her arms up, slithering the backs of her fingers over her hips, the sides of her tummy, her ribs. The chiming sound tinkled into the darkness again, and Hades realized with a clenching surge of desire that the baubles were miniscule silver bells.

Persephone’s arms looped behind her head, mussing her fluffy pixie cut even further as she watched Hades’ reaction to her outfit. She smirked, chewing on her bottom lip for a short moment before clicking her tongue behind her teeth, mimicking him. “Well, Hades? Anything you wanna do, or are you gonna just stare?”

“ _ Come here… _ ” The words choked out of somewhere deep inside his chest; she smirked even more, tippy-toe steps at a snail’s pace closing the distance separating her from the bed. As soon as she was close enough, he lunged, hands closing around her hips, digging into her ample curves and hauling her onto the bed. She gasped, then shrieked, then laughed from her belly as he flattened himself to the bed and placed her bottom on his chest. Her knees folded out of habit, settling her on top of him, and he rocked his hands side-to-side around her body, a little shimmy and twist setting the jingling bells to chiming again. He licked his lips and growled out his request. “Goddess, beautiful-clever-majestic goddess, I want to hear these bells while you scream for me.”

Without further preamble, he lifted her from his chest and settled her center over his face, welcoming the muffling darkness of her thighs beside his ears and her folds before his mouth. His tongue struck out, her wildflower and mead taste as luscious as the purest Olympian nectar. She immediately began shifting and writhing as he set to his self-appointed task of driving her wild; he adjusted his grip to assist her motion, scooping and grinding and rocking.

Dimly, he heard the tinkling bells starting to sparkle with their song, and his Queen’s throaty accompaniment began to echo through her body in harmony. He put every trick of centuries as her lover into play: hard sucking to either side of her clit instead of directly on that tender nub, his nose bumping her mound and adding pressure when he went lower with his mouth, his tongue lengthening and thickening by turns, teasing while her passion built and the fire stoked to new heights in her flooding flesh. 

Her balance shifted over him, and he huffed into her heated folds as her hand wrapped around his heavy cock. He groaned as he attacked his rhythm anew; she would scream for him before he lost his own control, she deserved it, she was beautiful and clever and  _ his _ …

He thrust his tongue deep inside her sopping channel, sucking up her lust as a convulsive shudder rang the bells suspended from her body by sexy wisps of delicate fabric. Her other hand scraped his scalp with pointed nails, pulling his face tighter to her center as she began surging, riding him violently and valiantly. Her thin fingers squeezed his shaft almost painfully, but he gloried in the spikes of sensation. He’d pushed her to this - she would have to finish now; he had her right where he wanted her, and she wouldn’t escape even if she could have. 

She chose him all those years ago, and she still chose him, every morning and every night.

He snarled as her muscles fluttered around his tongue, ripples of sensation boiling over her control. She shrieked, releasing his cock and bending nearly in half over his head. He swallowed down her flood, drowned in the mewls and gasps of her come-down, and trailed his fingers over her thighs as she clambered off him a minute or two later. 

They stared and panted at each other; he quirked an eyebrow toward his hairline as a trickster’s smirk bloomed over her lips. 

She dived on his cock like a wild creature, one knee sharp on his stomach and one hand braced with pricking nails on his thigh. He howled, half-bucking as she mercilessly devoured him in return for her pleasure. 

He lost his mind when the hand not on his thigh snaked its way behind his balls and pressed insistent fingers against his perineum. He clawed a hand into her ass and lurched up, curling around her leg pinning him down as much as he could, grunting as he came hard and suddenly into her sucking mouth. 

She hummed in satisfaction as she held him there, letting him enjoy the zinging shocks of his pleasure. Her fingers kneaded his thighs, and he flopped back to the mattress when his stomach finally relaxed.

She released him and crawled up the bed to flop down on top of him, swiping her fingers over his cheeks and chin and the hair over his ears to dry her fluids from his skin. The bells on her lingerie tinkled softly with every one of their heavy breaths. 

“Well, Hades? Hermes said silvered bells were big with the mortals for this whole festival.  _ I _ liked ‘em, how about you?”

He nodded, out of words, and kissed his wife as the snow thickened on the glass...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch that the title is a multi-layered pun?
> 
> "Bringer of Bells" - "Bringer of Death" - "Ringer of Bells" - She brought bells....
> 
> I'm not sorry...
> 
> Much love!  
> -Swoonie, 1 January 2021


End file.
